


Revenant

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you don't need water to feel like you're drowning, do you?"





	Revenant

I stumble out of the house in a rush, the door slamming behind me with a bang. 

I can't breathe. I can't think, but I have to keep running. I have to get as far away as possible. I have to escape. Please, please let me escape.

She's behind you. Faster, you need to run faster. 

I choked back a sob as images of pounding fists, and sharp nails flashed through my mind. Its a while before I can breathe again, and when I finally stop my lungs expand painfully as they greedily take in air. It feels like I've been running for hours, for miles and miles. But it's not enough. It's not far enough. It can't be. As long as she's still in my head, it will never be enough. 

Tears run down my face and a guttural scream claws it's way out of my throat. Voilent sobs wrack my body as I pull at my hair.

My mothers scarring words burn through my head, tearing at me from the inside. I'm worthless. Pathetic. A waste of space. A murder who doesn't deserve to be alive. It should've been me who died. Not him.

My breath catches in my throat, and my chest tightens painfully. My skin burns as I let the insults pull me under. Panic washes over me in waves, tossing my body around, never breaking long enough to let me come up for air. Hot tears roll down my face as I gasp, struggling to pull air into my burning lungs. I shake my head, attempting to clear the thoughts that were drowning me. I focus on breathing. In and out. In and out. Just like dad taught me. 

When I finally manage to clear my head enough to focus on something besides dying, I look around. I was surrounded by trees, bare from the harsh chill that my skin was just beginning to register. Moonlight streamed through the crooked branches, casting an erie glow around the foliage. A strong gust of wind lifted my loose white tshirt and cause a shiver to dance up my spine. The creak of chains swaying in the wind echoed through the night. Closing my eyes, I took in the nostalgic scent of the water lilies and cedar trees. Most people would've felt uneasy, staring at a small, run down park illuminated only by the glow of the moon. But I breathed out a sigh of relief. 

I made it to the park. Our park. 

A small red slide curled around a spiral staircase. Rows of swings gently swaying in the breeze. A small merry-go-round, the creator of multiple childhood injuries. A worn teeter-totter and small rocking horses, paint chipping away with each passing day. 

Memories from a simpler time, a time filled with laughter and smiles instead of bruises and tears, flooded my mind. Tears glossed over my eyes, as I remember what life was like when he was still here. A life full of love and warmth. Hugs and kisses. A happy mum, who's main priority was protecting her little boy. Oh how things changed. 

I dig the toe of my worn converse into the dirt as I contemplate what to do. I could spend the night at the park where I know I would probably get sick, or I could go home and face my mum. 

I lifted my arms and studied the purple splottches. Purples and blues spilled over a clean white canvas. My body becoming the work of a twisted artist. If I return home, I know that my arms would look far worse in the morning. I'd be lucky to make it through the night without at least a broken rib. I decide to go with the safer option. 

I take one last look around, to make sure that my mother wasn't watching, waiting for the right moment to attack, before letting myself sink onto a plastic swing. I gently pushed off the ground, swinging myself a few feet into the air, before gravity pulled my back to earth. The swing rocked me gently for a moment, before slowing to a stop. I kick off a bit harder, causing the swing to sway for a longer amount of time. A cold breeze whispered through the park, raising goosebumps on my skin and maing me think that maybe its too cold to be swinging. I plant my feet on the ground, kicking up dirt and stopping the swing. 

I wrap my arms around my thin frame, hoping to retain a bit of my body heat. I looked around the park, that had definitly gotten darker since I arrived, and my eyes landed on the glimmering surface of the pond. The corners of my lips tugged up when I remembered all the times me and dad sat by the pond, watching the water ripple while we talked about our days, or skipped rocks. 

I found myself sinking onto the bank of the pond, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them. I looked up towards the night sky, admiring the stars that scattered across the vast expanse like spilled paint. 

"Hey dad, uh.... it's me, Renjun, your son." I said, before groaning at my awkwardness. 

He knows who you are stupid. 

"I miss you dad, I-" my voice cracked as tears slid down my already tear stained face. " Mum... she, she hasnt been the same since you died... sh- she hurts me dad. I miss you, I miss you so much." I sobbed, burrying my face in my arms. 

"Don't cry Renjun, it's okay." A soft voice whispered from behind me. 

I jerked my head up, pushing myself off the ground. My eyes frantically scanned the empty park for the source of the voice, terror creeping up my spine. 

"Who- who's there," I called, my voice waivering as I took a step backwards. 

I felt my foot slip from under me and before I could process what was happening, I was plummeting into the dark, icy water. My head crashed against something hard. I gasped in pain, filling my lungs with water as everything slowly went black.


End file.
